<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood Moon by HisokaTrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680597">Blood Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisokaTrash/pseuds/HisokaTrash'>HisokaTrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), DCU, Harley Quinn (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birds of Prey - freeform, Bottom Roman Sionis, Boys In Love, Creepy Roman Sionis, Creepy Victor Zsasz, Gay, Gay Sex, Knifeplay, M/M, Mild Blood, Top Victor Zsasz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisokaTrash/pseuds/HisokaTrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman asked, “Why do you give yourself those scars, Zsasz?”</p>
<p>For a moment, he was taken aback. That was not something he expected Roman to ask. He toyed with the buttons on his shirt before ultimately coming to a decision. Shrugging off the shirt, Zsasz had given Roman a wicked smile. “Why don’t I show you?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blood Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Short little fic about our favorite creepy lovebirds. Hope you enjoy it!<br/>Check out my twitter @kingkaspbrak</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The moonlight from the window cast Roman in silver lighting. Zsasz always thought it made him look like one of his statues; strong, stoic, beautiful, and timeless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman had been sitting on his bed when Zsasz had entered, giving him some nonsensical malarky concerning general updates of their going-ons. They both knew it was bullshit, and a prelude to what was actually going to happen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So they danced around the subject, which was more than fine with Zsasz. Patient like a Big Cat stalking his juicy prey, Zsasz knew he could wait Roman out until the end of time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Plus, he loved watching this piece of ass squirm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Further into their conversation, Roman was starting to grow antsy. Zsasz could tell by the way he Roman was dragging the edge of his pinkie across the inside of his thigh, or how he bit his lip and absolutely devoured Zsasz with his eyes. It was nearly distracting enough to make him give in, but he held tight. As an added treat, he very casually popped open a button or two on his shirt. The way Roman’s eyes bulged was highly satisfying, and the way his gaze dragged across the exposed planes of his chest left him hungry for his touch. But Zsasz held tight!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> That is, until, Roman asked, “Why </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>you give yourself those scars, Zsasz?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, he was taken aback. That was not something he expected Roman to ask. He toyed with the buttons on his shirt before ultimately coming to a decision. Shrugging off the shirt, Zsasz had given Roman a wicked smile. “Why don’t I show you?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Among many reasons, several of them private and personal, it is such an exquisite feeling. Marking your own flesh, carving something permanent into it. Roman, it’s divine. It’s my own addiction. God.” He drew in a sharp breath. “I can’t explain it. It’s the most erotic sensation, the most undescribable pleasure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Erotic, is it?” Now Roman grinned wickedly. “Why don’t you show me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zsasz was momentarily speechless. “Do you mean it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman gave him an unreadable stare. “Have I ever asked for something, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything, </span>
  </em>
  <span>without meaning it? Ever, Zsasz? Get the fuck on with it, I want to know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zsasz said nothing, he simply turned and walked out of the room. It gave Roman the chance to shimmy out of his pants and change into what he lovingly called his Sexy-Sexy Yummy Time panties. (Black silk, lace, and completely sheer. Specially designed just for him. It never failed in driving Zsasz wild).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zsasz came back into the bedroom as Roman was settling under the sheets. (Black silk. Specially designed for him.) In one hand, he carried a gorgeous blade. The handle gleamed in the moonlight, and even Roman could tell it was razor sharp. There was a dark look in his eye that made Roman feel very self-conscious, as if Zsasz could see every inch of him and wanted to eat him up. Zsasz stalked up to him, and straddled his hips over the sheets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to do this, Roman,” Zsasz whispered softly. He was watching Roman with steady eyes, observing the flashes of emotion dashing across his features. He steadied himself with one hand, placed firmly on Roman’s sternum; his other hand twirled around the blade. “Seriously. Don’t feel like you need to do this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do anything,” Roman said indignantly. “Isn’t that the whole point of being a crime lord? I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do anything I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do. Now hurry the fuck up, pussy. Before I change my mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zsasz’s grin wasn’t anything less than primal. “A very good answer, pretty baby.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman scowled, but there wasn’t any malice behind it. Warmth was blooming in his chest at the idle praise, and he was practically preening. He tried, futilely, to hide it behind stern eyes but Zsasz saw right through him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me, Roman, how much do you like this shirt?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What an odd question. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“This shirt? What? No, I place no value in materialistic things, I have endless amounts of money-.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zsasz didn’t let him finish the sentence. Without any fanfare, he tore down the center of Roman’s shirt. The silk stitching ripped out easily, and the golden buttons popped off, sliding down Roman’s chest and clinking onto the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Zsasz! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I was being </span>
  <em>
    <span>sarcastic!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Roman hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t act all indignant now, boss man. I DID ask if you liked the shirt. Now shut up.” Zsasz swung his leg over Roman so he could straddle his hips, and eased the shirt off his shoulders. Roman’s skin, pure and unmarked, a canvas for him to design, ready to be defiled, sent a thrill of desire down his spine. He groaned, deep in his throat. “Lovely, lovely, lovely.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman felt his cock twitch. He prayed that Zsasz didn’t feel it (although his knowing smirk suggested otherwise), and swallowed back a whimper. “None of that, now. Hurry it up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just appreciating the canvas before I begin my work,” Zsasz cooed. Gently, he dragged the tip of the knife across Roman’s chest, down his stomach, and then back up. He watched Roman shiver, tilt his head back against the pillows, and heard the hiss of his breath as he tried to be quiet. “You never were good at restraint, Roman. Please don’t practice that now. Part of the fun for me is hearing your cries.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, is it? Is it part of the fun for you? Fucking asshole.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm. Don’t worry, sexy baby, it’s really sharp. You won’t feel a thing. Nothing but pleasure.” Zsasz placed the tip of the knife over Roman’s heart, and cut a short, straight line.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Roman gasped. Zsasz had been right, although he didn’t feel the initial slice there was a proceeding burning sensation. The feeling ran straight into his groin. “Christ, holy </span>
  <em>
    <span>lord</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Intoxicating, isn’t it?” Zsasz rasped. He was salivating, watching the blood pool from the cut. “The most exotic feeling in the world. Close your eyes, I need to finish it now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman obliged. He slid his eyes shut, and Zsasz took the opportunity to lean down and kiss him. Roman kissed him back, hungrily, and he opened his eyes just a tad to see Zsasz…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Staring back down at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zsasz pulled back immediately. “Oh, you little shit. I knew you’d do that.” He climbed off of Roman and went into his closet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, wait, Zsaszie, come back,” Roman begged. While Zsasz walked away, he slid his hand into his pants and lazily jerked himself. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, god, that feels so fucking good. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Come on, don’t leave daddy like this. I’m so hard! Don’t make me take care of myself, baby.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zsasz came back from the closet with one of Roman’s ties. (Black silk. Specially designed for him. Never failed to drive both of them wild). Roman bit down on his lip. “Oh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Zsasz straddled Roman again, and knotted the tie around Roman’s eyes. “Now. Relax, and focus on the feeling.” He placed the knife on the corner of the previously inflicted wound, and carved a quick diagonal line.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Zsasz!” Roman groaned. “Shit. Do it again, please! Again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only once more, but I need to do something first. Take your pants off, I’m gonna fuck you while we do this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman babbled something that sounded like </span>
  <em>
    <span>GOD, YES </span>
  </em>
  <span>and blindly shimmied the blankets off of them. Zsasz eased his weight around to help the blankets shift. When Roman could finally kick them off, Zsasz was suddenly silent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zsasz? Say something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The goddamn panties, Roman.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You like them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I fucking do, you little shit,” Zsasz growled. “Let me get the lube, I’m going to fuck you so fucking hard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, Zsasz,” Roman sat up and blindly pawed around for him. “You don’t… It’s okay… I actually…” He felt himself heating up under the blindfold, blushing hard. “I already… did it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You already..?” Zsasz kissed him, suddenly and hard. “Oh, you perfect creature. You wonderful thing. Lie down, let’s get right to it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman did, and Zsasz made quick work of his panties. He nudged Roman’s legs further apart with his knee, and then eased into him until he bottomed out. “Okay, I won’t be gentle with you tonight, Roman.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please don’t,” Roman whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zsasz pulled nearly all the way out and then slammed back into Roman, who wailed like a cat in heat. He did it again, a little slower; and then again, angling upwards so he hit Roman’s prostate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Zsasz,” Roman hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, just you wait.” Zsasz lined up the blade with the bottom of the diagonal cut, and slashed another hard, straight line at the same time he pounded into Roman’s prostate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman came. Hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a stuttered cry, he came all over his chest and Zsasz’s belly. Panting, his body rolled with the thrusts until Zsasz came - and Roman came again once more with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy fuck, Roman, did you come again?” Zsasz asked, a little shocked. Normally he could get Roman to come several times, but only after dedicated foreplay. He was more than a little surprised, but extremely pleased with this result. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, oh my god, Zsasz, and it fucking hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t that the best type of pleasure, though? The type that hurts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose you’ve proven that, haven’t you. What did you draw on my chest?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you go look?” Zsasz pulled the blindfold off of Roman’s face. He smiled at him lovingly, and then dipped his finger into the cut on his chest. Gently, he drew patterns on Roman’s chest with his blood. “Pretty, pretty, baby. Go look at my handiwork. My art. My masterpiece. On my perfect canvas.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, you.” Roman whimpered as Zsasz pulled out of him, suddenly empty and rather upset about it. But Zsasz gave him an encouraging little shove, and Roman rolled onto his feet and limped to the mirror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There, on his chest, the perfect unblemished canvas that Zsasz had so quickly taken a liking to, Zsasz had carved a </span>
  <b>Z</b>
  <span> over his heart. It was dripping blood, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his blood</span>
  </em>
  <span>, blood that he normally never shed. </span>
  <b>Z.</b>
  <span> Permanent, everlasting, a promise, but more importantly a reminder of who he really belonged to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zsasz…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So daddy never forgets who he always comes home to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never,” Roman repeated, breathlessly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zsasz got up and sauntered over to Roman. He swung an arm around Roman’s shoulders and pulled him close. Roman shivered at the feeling of Zsasz’s cock, half-hard, pressed against his thigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman trailed his fingertips across Roman’s chest, down his belly, and then back up to his chest. He swiped his pinkie through the </span>
  <b>Z</b>
  <span>, and brought the blood to his lips, licking his fingers clean. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby,” Zsasz growled in his ear. “You taste so good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman felt it down his spine. His eyes stuttered shut, and he let out a soft wail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right, daddy,” Zsasz purred. “Now get back in bed, I’m not done with you yet.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>